789
by Toumies
Summary: Il fallait oublier : le vrombissement des hélicoptères, les échos entêtants des cris, le bourdonnement dans les oreilles, l'électricité qui sifflait, le plafond qui craquait, le sol instable. Écouter. Là. Tony. Il semblerait qu'il ait eu le temps de s'éloigner du cœur de l'explosion.


**Note : **C'est un peu ma façon de faire sortir tout ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. C'est compliqué, surtout que j'habite en région parisienne et tout ça est tout d'un coup très proche. J'avais besoin d'écrire quelque chose, et ce petit texte en est le résultat final. Ce n'est pas très joyeux, et je rirais volontiers à des blagues mais je n'arrive pas à écrire de l'humour. Pas tout de suite. Demain, peut-être.

Aussi, c'est la première fois que j'écris en français pour les Avengers. C'est Stony sans véritable Stony (désolée, erf).

Posté sur mon compte AO3 (Shuufleur) aussi.

* * *

><p>« Tony ? T'es là ? »<p>

Steve ne voulait pas paniquer. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il n'était pas encore temps. La panique lui ferait faire des erreurs. Des erreurs qui pourraient être fatales. Il eut une quinte de toux quand de la poussière rentra dans sa bouche. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux qu'il sécha d'un coup vif de la main. Steve plissa les yeux dans une tentative pour mieux voir à travers la pénombre et les débris qui jonchaient l'atelier.

Il n'y avait pas de feu, ce qui était qu'un petit réconfort pour Steve. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver Tony. L'explosion avait fait trembler entièrement la tour. Steve avait ressenti les ondes jusque dans son appartement. Un gros morceau de plâtre qui s'était détaché du plafond bloquait le passage de Steve vers le centre de l'atelier. Le capitaine serra le poing, se préparant à briser le morceau quand il entendit des gémissements sourds. S'il n'avait pas eu son super ouïe, Steve n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu entendre avec les fils électriques qui craquelaient tout autour de lui. Steve ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il pourrait retrouver Tony plus facilement s'il se concentrait ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Il fallait oublier : le vrombissement des hélicoptères, les échos entêtants des cris, le bourdonnement dans les oreilles, l'électricité qui sifflait, le plafond qui craquait, le sol instable.

Écouter.

Là.

Tony.

Il était vers le fond de l'atelier. Il semblerait qu'il ait eu le temps de s'éloigner du cœur de l'explosion. Ou peut-être que c'était le souffle qui l'envoya au loin. De toute façon, Steve devait le trouver. Tout ce qu'il espérait était que Tony n'était pas…

Steve se secoua la tête pour rependre ses esprits. Comme la panique, il fallait ignorer ces pensées vicieuses qui ne permettaient aucune réflexion. Après. Il pourrait, après, quand Tony serait en sécurité.

En se dirigeant, zigzagant entre les différents partie de l'atelier, vers l'endroit où se trouvait sûrement Tony, Steve marcha sur le bras d'un robot, le broya un peu plus. Le capitaine ne put reconnaître lequel c'était : Dummy ? You ? Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il l'inquiéta. Non. C'était le silence. Tony. Tony ne disait plus rien. Steve déglutit en sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge.

_ Pas maintenant !_, se morigéna-t-il. Pas maintenant. Ce n'était pas le moment. Pas encore, pas encore.

Steve accéléra le pas et arriva rapidement devant une partie du mur qui s'était effondré. Vers l'extérieur. Dans le vide. La bouche sèche, le capitaine s'approcha avec précaution et regarda dans le vide. La foule. Les policiers. Les médias. Un hélicoptère survolait cette façade du bâtiment. Ils dirigèrent leur projecteur sur Steve qui se protégea de l'éblouissement avec sa main. Il n'y avait pas de cordon. Tony n'était pas tombé alors. Steve regarda sur la droite et son cœur manqua un battement quand il vit une main dépasser.

« S'il vous plaît... », murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres, sans trop espérer. Il revint sur ses pas et fit le tour pour arriver à un endroit plus accessible. C'était bien la main de Tony. Chaude. Un léger battement de cœur. Steve souffla de soulagement. Il cligna des yeux, l'émotion le prenant à la gorge et aux yeux.

Pas encore, Steve, pas encore.

Après.

Le capitaine examina les débris, calcula la pression qu'ils devaient avoir, se demanda si retirer ce morceau de plâtre n'allait pas faire tomber ce morceau de béton, qui à son tour n'allait pas appuyer sur la barre en fer. Il enleva les petits débris, ceux qui n'avaient aucune incidence sur la structure générale du tas. Ça lui offrait plus de place pour manœuvrer et sauver Tony. Il avait besoin d'être pris en charge mais rien de bon ne viendrait dans la précipitation.

Alors, Steve commença à enlever chaque pierre, chaque morceau méticuleusement, tout en prenant le temps de voir si ça tenait. Bien entendu, il pourrait retenir le tas s'il venait à s'effondrer mais ça voudrait dire qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir Tony de là. Comme Steve ne savait pas où se trouvaient les autres Avengers, il ne voulait pas risquer la vie Tony plus que nécessaire.

Après quelques minutes, enfin, _ enfin_, il vit les cheveux noirs de Tony devenus blanc à cause de la poussière. Mais pas de sang. Tony était sur le ventre, et un gros débris appuyait fortement sur les jambes de l'inventeur. Steve grimaça. Il y avait un risque que la colonne vertébrale ait été touchée.

Aussi délicatement qu'il put, Steve retira tous les obstacles qui l'empêcher d'observer Tony sauf le morceau qui se tenait sur ses jambes. Il n'y touchait pas. Pas tant que les secours n'étaient pas encore là.

Avant de vérifier son pouls avec une main tremblante, Steve souffla calmement et se vida l'esprit. Tout doucement, il laissa ses doigts toucher le cou de Tony, juste au-dessus de l'artère. Qui pulsait. Steve sourit. Elle pulsait. Tony s'accrochait, et c'était tout ce dont Steve avait besoin de savoir.

Tony allait se relever. Il allait se relever et se battre comme il avait à chaque fois.

Tout n'était pas perdu. Et Steve ne l'avait pas perdu. Il pouvait se reposer un peu. Les secours venaient d'arriver à l'atelier. Ils allaient sauver Tony, et Steve pouvait enfin respirer.

Il sourit.


End file.
